Paradise Lost
by Miss Kandy Whitlock
Summary: Draco doesn't think he could ever love anyone.Love is selfish,frustrating,annoying...but maybe if someone loved him first.Maybe then he would realize what he's been missing out on all along.But will this new found love heal him or hurt him?Chap4 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Rain

I literally haven't written a fanfiction for years! But I decided to give this a try. I miss writing a lot C: So anyways I hope you like it. The title is from a Hollywood Undead song. That band inspires me allooooot. I hope it's not too riddled with grammar issues and misspelled words. Anyways, without Further a do I give yoouuu

* * *

**Chapter One.**

They were fighting again.

Rain fell in thick sheets, cascading over the valley with the intensity of a rushing waterfall. It filled the rivers, it grated against rooftops only to slid down storm drains and end up soaking itself into the brown earth.

He watched as this the scene took place, enthralled by the power of the rain as it engulfed everything. The world around him was swallowed by the roar or the pounding rain, and transformed into a misty, grey fog. He let it wash over him, as if somehow, by the power of some supernatural force, it would wash away these feelings of hurt.

They were arguing about him for what seemed like the millionth time. He'd come in second again, out-ranked by that same girl that made him so angry. One parent was hardly fazed, telling him knowingly that he still had plenty of time to get his grades up and surpass expectations. The other was outraged that he had been outranked by one with blood of less purity than his own. So they shouted at each other. The yelled so loud he felt like he couldn't escape it no matter how much distance he put between himself and them. He'd escaped to his room and laid upon his bed, staring at the ceiling. But that didn't drown out the sound. The only thing that washed away those angry words, was the freezing cold rain pouring over him.

He hated when they argued about him. It was worse than them taking it out on him. He'd rather they yell at him, then themselves. It hurt to know that he was the thing causing problems in his parents' marriage. It made him wonder if they'd be happier if he was gone…but were they ever really happy together? That fought so much nowadays, it was unbelievable why someone would choose to be with a person that made them so angry. _I suppose I'll never understand love._ No, he didn't want to. It seemed like a waste of time…and effort.

He hadn't walked very far, but the rain made the Manor behind him disappear. He felt like he was in the middle of nowhere, while in reality he wasn't far from home at all. Feeling like he needed to escape, he trudged forward. He was beginning to feel the effects of the cold rain. He was soaked to the bone, feeling like his blood was being replaced with ice. And yet, he liked the rain. If anything the cold feeling was making him numb. Numb to the pain his parents were causing.

They were selfish, he thought. Selfish for using their son to take out their frustration with each other. Neglectful, Annoying, Ungrateful, Unappreciative…Unloving. There were many more words he could use to describe them. He found it hard to love people like this. But then again he couldn't recall anyone he truly loved. Even saying he loved himself was a stretch, but it was much more realistic than saying he loved his family. They were always wrapped up in their own problems. Did they ever ask him how he felt, maybe if he was upset?

He kicked angrily at a pebble in front of him and watched it splash into a rain puddle. No. They never asked. Nor did his classmates, his "friends" his teachers...did no one want to know? Maybe they were afraid of what they would find out. That thought made him smirk a little bit.

He looked up at the sky, it felt like staring into a black abyss. He hated being home. It didn't feel like home anymore. There was so much tension here. Like a bomb ready to explode at any minute.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he smiled, a sad, almost pitiful smile, but a smile nonetheless. He took off running, loving the rush of the icy rain stinging at his skin. It was an exhilarating feeling, being both cold and hot at the same time. He remembered when he was younger, his mother hated him being out in the rain. She would run outside, wrap him in her arms, and scold him as she hurried back inside. He would wonder outside constantly when he was little, just so she would come immediately and hold him. He felt like he could at least depend on her for that. But where was she now?

His father had forbidden him to go outside when it rained. He was afraid he would get sick, and thus be unable to do his schoolwork. But he loved the rain. Perhaps it was its forbiddenness that made it so exhilarating.

Running felt strange. He could barely see what was in front of him and he felt like he was going nowhere. Oh how his parents would scold him if they knew he was out here! He wondered if they even noticed if he was gone. His skin was a ghastly white color. Obviously his body did not appreciate the rain as much as his mind did. But he kept running.

Then, he suddenly felt his legs giving way from underneath him and he went crashing forward. SLAM. The breath was knocked out of him as he hit the muddy earth. The impact made his heart skip a beat. Mud splattered across his face and stained his clothes. His mother would not be happy when she saw his nice robes ruined. He couldn't get up. So he didn't. Crouched over, he sobbed. Tears of frustration, anger, and hurt slid down his face, mixing with the rain.

He had no idea how long he remained there, lost in a world drowned out by the rain. He felt so cold, and sick. Sick of everything. He wanted to go home, but his legs felt like jello and he couldn't muster the strength needed to pull himself up. He would rather wallow, knee deep in his own self-loathing.

The entire world around him felt cold. It was so cold…

He looked up to see a black figure slowly coming towards him. The rain made it impossible to make out any details, but it looked as if someone was walking up to him. Perhaps it was his mother or father? He almost smiled at that thought. Was he wrong, did they care more than he realized? In his eyes, a spark of hope was ignited.

The black figure loomed over him. He wanted to reach out, and be pulled away from this cold, nightmare. _Mother…_

"Mr. Malfoy," spoke as voice that was not at all like his mothers," What on earth as you doing out here?"

His heart sank.

* * *

**I'm sure many of us have heard our parents fighting over something about us before whether it be bad grades, you getting in trouble, etc, I know it hurts. I guess that kinda gave me an idea for the beginning. Im new to writing this fandom so I know its shakey. I promise to not write Draco like a whiny girl next time. I did however, imagine him only thinking of himself in a time like this. I found the way I wrote him to be kinda emo-ish but selfish at the same time. Like "oh woe is me" when really its not that bad. Perhaps over dramatic is how I should put it? He's complicated to write. Anyways I would love it if you reviewed. Thataway I would know if you people were interested in reading more. Thank you 333**


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Glass

Chapter Two C: I had even more fun writing this one than the first one haha I love Lucius. He'd so fun.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Broken Glass

"Mr. Malfoy," spoke as voice that was not at all like his mothers," What on earth as you doing out here?" Lightening cracked in the dark sky, followed by a boom of thunder. He looked up into black eyes, all the color drained from his face. Out of all the people he didn't want to see him like this, his teacher ranked at the top of the list. At school Draco had it all together, but this was different side of him, one he was ashamed to show.

"I could ask you the same thing." He tried to sound smug, like he didn't care, but his voice was shaking. When did it get so cold? His teacher's face was barely visible through the pouring rain. He couldn't tell what sort of reaction his words had caused.

"Want some help?" His teacher said flatly, as he offered a hand to the shivering boy, "Wallowing in the mud is no place for a Malfoy. What would your father say?" He growled, Draco Malfoy did not accept charity. Instead of taking the help offered to him he swatted his teachers hand away. Which, now that he thought about it probably wasn't the best idea.

He tried to stand up, but the ground underneath him was slippery. He ended up struggling around in mud, even more embarrassed than he had been before. At least Snape didn't laugh. Then again…he wasn't even sure if he'd _ever_ seen his teacher laugh. His clothes were soaked and stained with mud. Could this day get worse?

"I don't need your help." He growled, trying his best to act tough. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes it seems like you have everything under control." Draco hated sarcasm. Teacher or not he was beginning to think a quick punch to the face would make him feel a lot better. I decided against it. Finally, he managed to get himself to his feet. Shaking, cold, and humiliated, he glared at Snape. He stared at him for awhile, silver, cold eyes piercing into those of dull black.

**"DRACO?"** He cringed and whirled around. Behind him he could see another figure running towards him. Between the sheets of rain he could barely make out wet, blond hair, and a black cloak. _Shit_

**"Draco Malfoy what the hell are you doing out here?"** It wasn't really a question, he wasn't given time to answer. His eyes suddenly changed from anger, to fear. His father was obviously not happy with his son. He could tell by his voice. As his father got closer his heart began to beat faster and faster. He looked back at his teacher, almost to ask for help, but Snape's eyes were no longer focused on him.

"I found you son here. I believe he lost his way." He sounded calm, but Draco could see something different on his face. Was it, perhaps, a hint of concern? Lucius did have share in Snape's calm composure.

"Yes he is lost all right." Draco's head hung in shame. Almost shaking with rage, Lucius' hand went up and Draco flinched, thinking for a split second that his father was going to hit him. Instead his father grabbed his arm and yanked Draco closer to him.

"I'm so sorry if my son gave you any trouble." He apologized, completely embarrassed by his son's actions. His face was red with shame and frustration. Draco scowled at Snape, half-expecting the man to do something in his defense. But he simply stood there, not saying a word. _Of course you would leave me for the wolves to devour. **You Bastard.**_

Lucius grunted as he turned and headed back to the house, literally dragging his shaking son behind him. Draco shivered. Nothing was more terrifying then Lucius when he was angry. _Nothing._

"Good day Severus!" Lucius called above the pounding rain, as if trying to be proper even in a situation such as this. With the loud, howling winds and the hammering rain, he did not hear Snape's reply.

"It was no trouble at all." He said simply.

"Oh my goodness!" Narcissa fussed as soon as the man came through the front door. Lucius kicked open the huge wooden doors, causing a "BANG" with his entrance. Infuriated, he let go of his son roughly and walked over to his wife.

"Where are those damned elves?" He snarled. As if on cue two house elves appeared to take away his wet cloak. He quickly chanted a drying spell over his cold body. Draco remained standing where he had been left and watched as his father plopped down into a huge armchair by the fireplace. He let out a long sigh. Narcissa looked at Draco quickly, scanning his appearance with disapproval, before her eyes returned to her husband.

"Leave us alone." Lucius said in a voice that seemed all too calm. Draco almost started to leave, thinking maybe he was off the hook. But before he could take another step his mother sighed and left the room, closing the door silently behind her. His heart was racing. He was alone now. Forced to face his father's rage by himself. He was shivering, partially because he was soaking wet, but mostly out of fear. He hadn't bothered to dry himself off. He was too concerned with his father to think.

"Come here." Oh no no no no no no no . His body was screaming at him to stay where he was. Safe, with distance in between him and Lucius. But he had to obey his father. Better for him to close the gap himself, then Lucius to come storming over here. Slowly, as if each step was physically injuring him, he made his way to the fireplace.

"You've embarrassed me deeply today Draco." He flinched at his father's dark tone. Lucius wrapped his fingers around the wine glass on the table next to him and drowned what was left of its contents. He slammed the empty glass down on the table, making Draco jump.

"You shame us with your actions boy. Everything that you do reflects on this family!" He'd heard this speech a million times,** "EVERYTHING!"** His father was looking into his eyes now. The bloodlust in his eyes make Draco cringe. Lucius constantly lost his temper, but it was not often that he had seen him this infuriated. The look in his eyes sent shivers down Draco's spine.

Without warning he picked up the glass and hurled it at his son. Draco yelped with surprise and pain as the glass struck him, leaving little shards cutting into his arms. He was shaking so much he felt like he was going to pass out. His heart was beating so loud in his chest it roared in his ears. He didn't hear what was left of the glass shatter into a million pieces on the floor.

"Get out of my sight." Lucius said coldly. Without saying a word his son ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Lucius leaned back into his chair, staring drunkenly into the dancing fire.

* * *

Please review if you can. I love knowing what you think! I hope there werent too many grammar errors. Why was Snape out in the raaaaiinn? and What will happen to poor little Draco? Keep reading to find out!


	3. Chapter 3: Fire

This is kinda a really emo chapter. I can't help myself sometimes O3O and I promise there will be more Snape soon. I love him :C it's just not quite his shining time yet!

_Blueeyes444: Your review made me sooo happy! You are incredibly sweet 3_

_Risi: I loovvvee Snaco, but Im honestly not sure what I want to do with this yet. Youll just have to read to find out C:_

_

* * *

_

I hope you enjoy chapter three!

Chapter three

Fire

Draco Malfoy ran as fast as he could. He didn't stop until after his bedroom door was shut and bolted behind him. Leaning against the door for support, he tried to steady his breathing. His heart was pounding and he felt dizzy. Slowly, he slid down the wooden door until he was sitting on the floor. He buried his head in his hands.

The entire situation was so frustrating. And there was his damned mother, always leaving him when he needed her. Every time Lucius got angry Narcissa was the first one to disappear, that left him to take out his rage on the house elves or worse…

"He's such an idiot." Draco was trying to hold back sobs. Malfoy's **did not** cry. He felt as if he even shed a tear his father would be back up here in seconds, yelling at him again. He wanted to sob and scream, anything to release these pent up emotions.

He wanted to convince himself that Lucius was nothing, just an annoying, stupid drunk man. But he was also his father…his father whom he wanted to love… He yelled out with rage and stood up. He needed something to take his rage out on. He scanned his room for anything that he could kick,punch, break or knock over. It was not a lucky day for the lap on his desk.

He grabbed the brightly colored lamp that was sitting atop his desk, and hurled it at the wall. For some reason the loud cracking sound and the sight of it breaking into tons of little pieces made him feel better. _See dad, I can destroy things too._

It was only now that he realized he was still wearing his wet clothes. It felt incredibly cold in his room and he hadn't stopped shivering from earlier. He was probably going to catch a cold from all of this. Funny how a cold was probably the least of his problems with both his parents being mad at him, but it annoyed him more than anything else.

He could hear his mother outside his door, knocking loudly.

"Draco is everything allright?" She had heard the lamp break and was wondering what was going on. He glared at the door. So now she wanted to know if he was "_all right_".

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!" **He screamed and stormed into his bathroom, slamming the door rather obnoxiously behind him. His arms were stinging from the cuts his father had inflicted on him but he didn't bother to remove the glass. Walking over to the tub he turned the shower on, wanting to get warm as soon as possible.

He tore off his damp clothes angrily and threw them into a pile on the floor. He was about to step into the shower when something stopped him. It was his reflection in the mirror. There was something about it that scared him. He gazed into the glass seeing furious, cold eyes. His pale complexion, dripping blonde hair, and the blood smeared arms reminded him far too much of his father. He looked just like him. Just like the man he hated so much.

Overwhelmed by his rage, he slammed his fist into the glass, letting out a pitiful cry when the glass cut into his hand. Little drops of crimson were littered across the cracked glass. He stared into the mirror, a mess of rage and blood. Then that anger faded, like a candle that had just been snuffed out and he was left with nothing. Cold and raw.

Trying his best to calm down and gather his wits, he pulled back the red colored shower curtain and stepped beneath the hot water. It burned his skin, making his arms fell like they were on fire, but he liked the feeling. Before he had felt so cold, so numb, but this was completely different. This was fire, scorching hot, flaming and passionate. He felt alive on the outside…but on the inside…

The blood from his arms washed down onto the bathtub floor and made the water swirling around the drain a deep red color. He couldn't help it. Like a pathetic child he burst out into tears, sobbing so loudly he felt like the whole world could hear. He hated himself for crying, but he couldn't stop it. He felt as though he was drowning in emotion. His arms were hugging his shoulders, as he shook.

He remembered Snape's words "What would your father say?" Those words only made him cry harder. He could only imagine the look of disgust on Lucius' face if he knew his son was like this. But it wasn't fair. Everyone else had it so easy. They didn't have to worry about all these problems…they weren't pressured into being perfect. He envied Hermione so much, and it was wrong. Wrong to envy a mud-blood, but he couldn't help it. He doubted her parents screamed at her when she got less than perfect scores. Or Potter. He didn't even have parents. He didn't know what it felt like to not be loved by those who you wanted so badly to notice you…to feel proud of you…

He didn't know how long he stood under that water, crying. It was only until the hot water faded and became cold that he decided to get out. By now he wasn't crying anymore. He felt exhausted and completely drained of all emotion. Without bothering to wrap a towel around himself or even dry off, he walked back into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

He lay in bed for a long time before getting to sleep. He stared at the wall beside his bed, his chest rising and falling at a more normal level now. Outside he could still hear the storm.

"_**Oh yes it seems like you have everything under control."**_ But he didn't and for once he wanted that to be okay. With those words still fresh in his mind he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Yeah two chapters in one day! I must be crazy or something! Naw I just got really inspired for this chapter. Im really enjoying writing this, I hope you like reading it to. I think that my parents treating me like that would just kill me, so I guess Im kinda writing Draco like I think I would react. Which explains why he's so emotional. I've been listening to music from the village soundtrack while writing this and it's extremely inspirational. Well as usual I love your reviews, please keep them coming my way 3


	4. Chapter 4: Shards

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's abit longer than the others c: I wanted to clear up that I don't think Lucius is a total bastard, and I wont be writing him that way. I actually really like him. I'm not going to write him as an 100% abusive dad. But hey, people do stupid things when they're angry. ANYWAYS theres more Snape in this one!Yay!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Shards**

The next morning Draco woke to sunshine. He woke up feeling sticky and exhausted. But, like any other morning he got out of bed slowly, and proceeded to get dressed. He pulled a black sweater over his head and smiled when he saw that it successfully covered the scars on his arms. Almost as if they were gone. But the pain remained.

He hadn't bothered to remove the tiny shard of glass still embedded in his arm. He groaned, pain shooting up his trembling arms. He had absolutely no medical knowledge and no idea how to patch himself up. Giving himself a quick once-over in the mirror, he smiled weakly. After all that had happened last night he didn't look half bad. He convinced himself that he'd figure out how to fix his arms later, right now it was time for breakfast.

Draco hadn't eaten dinner last night and as soon as he began to smell the sweet aroma of food he realized how hungry he was. Hurrying downstairs he was greeted by his father and mother, both sitting at a rather lavishly decorated table. Narcissa was reading a book and didn't look up from it as he sat down.

"Good morning, Mother and Father." He said dryly, not making eye contact. He felt too tired to be polite. A plate of dragon eggs and bacon was set down in front of him and he devoured it hungrily. Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Don't stuff yourself dear**. Malfoys aren't fat**." There was a certain hint of malice in her voice that annoyed him. But he ignored it. There was no way skipping dinner and gobbling down a huge breakfast would make him fat. They had a quiet breakfast, no one saying much. Lucius and Narcissa made small talk about politics but Draco paid little attention.

He stared at his father while he talked, gazing into his cold eyes. There was something about that face that never quite looked welcoming, even when he seemed most at ease. Today his hair looked a little messier than usual and there were dark bags under his eyes. They made Draco feel a hint of pleasure. At least it didn't look like Lucius had had a good night either.

"Father," He was afraid to ask him anything, but figured he'd be in much more trouble if he didn't, "Would it be all right if I went and talked to Professor Snape today. I think I should apologize for what happened yesterday." His father seemed pleased enough at that. He nodded his head, not looking up from his plate.

"That's probably a good idea, but don't be out too long. You need to study more so you can get your grades up." Draco wanted to roll his eyes at that. He studied more than most students he knew and he hardly needed it. He was an intelligent kid, but obviously not smart enough for a "Malfoy." He wondered if he would ever be good enough for his parents. Judging by the way neither one of them were looking at him this morning he figured the answer to that was "no." But when the standards were so high, why even try to meet them?

He excused himself from the table and headed out the front door, not bothering to grab his coat. It was chilly outside, but the cold made him feel alive. He remembered his crying fit and tried to push the memory from his mind, cringing as he replayed the scene in his head.

It was still fairly early in the day and rather cold outside so he did not meet many people on the road. There was a small village not far from Malfoy Manor where Severus Snape owned a cottage in which he stayed during the summer and winter breaks. The village was actually rather pleasant, and Draco had spent many a day walking through it, enjoying the life of the community he would never be a part of. Occasionally he came to his professor with questions because he regularly studied over the summers. It was nice to have a professor close by. He wasn't sure if Snape appreciated the company or despised it, but he didn't seem to mind it too much. At least he never complained or told Draco to leave.

Draco knocked softly on the front door and stood back, waiting to be let in. he didn't have to wait long before his professor appeared, he opened the door and gave Draco a puzzled look.

"And what brings you here today Mr. Malfoy?" Draco stared at him, confused. Did he really not know why he was here? Or had he forgotten last night that easily? He felt a lump rising in his throat, and it was beginning to get harder to speak. He was nervous…but why? Oh that's right, because he was still embarrassed from yesterday. He was ashamed of himself…but more importantly, he was ashamed of what his father had done.

"C-can I come in?" He sounded pathetic, like a puppy begging to be let inside after being left out in the cold rain. Snape took a step to the side and motioned for him to come inside. Inside he was greeted with the familiar smell's of Snape's home. At first it smelt musty and damp, but it was laced with odd scents, probably from the weird bottles and mixtures that were scattered all around the house. There was a small fireplace with two chairs beside it, and a table filled with books and a bottle of wine. Draco cringed from seeing the wine, remembering what had happened last time his father had downed a bottle.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He must have been staring at the wine for some time before he snapped back into reality. He looked up at Snape with eyes filled to the brim with fear and sadness. The man's heart skipped a beat, not expecting that look to ever be on Draco's face. It was…disturbing.

Draco wanted to scream at him. Tell him all about his father, his problems, the abuse… But he couldn't. He looked up into those black eyes, and he couldn't speak. The scream that had been threatening to rise in his throat, was silenced immediately. It wasn't right to tell Snape these things. But then, why did he want to pour his heart out to this man so badly? He couldn't find the words. Instead, he pulled down his sweater sleeve, revealing the cut and scraps, and the glass, reflecting the bloody gashes. Snape's eyes widened and he suddenly looked very angry. Draco's heart began to pound, he'd seen that look in his father's eyes a trillion times.

"What on earth did you do to yourself?" That hurt a little bit. Snape assumed he had done this torture intentionally? Did he really think he was that type of person…_a cutter_…_someone who inflicts pain… Just like his father._

"I didn't! It wasn't me!" He screamed. He was shaking now and he had no idea why he was losing control so quickly, but it felt good to let it go. He was so sick of being controlled. Tears were threatening to stream down his cheeks, but he wouldn't let them. His eyes stung as he glared at the dark haired man.

Snape's expression immediately changed. His lips curved into a deep frown and he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, sit down," he mumbled, "Let's see what I can do for that arm." And Draco was left alone, Snape left the room, his cloak swishing behind him. Draco stared into the fire, feeling sick. He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, sinking into it and wishing his stomach would stop hurting. He had never wanted to put his problems on Severus, but he couldn't think of anyone else who could help him. The house elves would make fun of him, and he couldn't imagine his mother being gentle enough to clean a wound. No…Snape was the only one he could think of.

In the other room Snape was opening up cabinets, trying to figure out what he had for medical treatment. Draco's arm looked pretty bad and quite swollen. If he didn't receive proper medical attention the cuts were likely to get infected. Oh why was this on him? He didn't want to be the one to clean up Lucius' abused son. He'd never been one for taking care of Lucius' problems for him. Then again the moment Draco had stepped through the door he had stopped being his father's problem… Snape cursed underneath his breath as he gathered a few bottles together and went to get a wet rag from the kitchen.

Didn't Malfoy have someone else he could bother with his problems? Then he stopped, dead in his tracks. Guilt flooded over him as he realized Draco didn't have anyone else. He had come to Snape as a friend…Suddenly his frustration with Draco seemed completely heartless, and he felt terrible.

Mentally kicking himself, he gathered the last of the supplies and quickly returned to the fireplace. Draco was half asleep in his chair, and he looked extremely pale. Snape frowned as he shook him slightly.

"Draco!" Silver eyes opened lazily. _Did he just call me by my first name?_ Before he could think a bottle was being shoved in his face.

"Drink this, it'll make the swelling go down." Obediently, Draco downed the contents of the glass and set it down next to the wine on the table. Snape kneeled down in front of him and let the items in his arms fall around him on the floor.

"Now that stuff is going to make you feel abit…dizzy. Let me see your arm." It looked like the glass had been in there for quite awhile. Snape remembered Lucius' anger last night and wondered if this had happened after Draco was escorted home. It didn't look too bad, but he knew it was going to be a pain getting all those little shards out. He unscrewed the cap off a bottle of antiseptic and poured it onto the rag.

"This is going to sting a lot." Draco laughed.

"I think I can handle it." But it was worse than he imagined. The liquid made his skin burn and his arm started shaking when he noticed Snape grabbing for a pair of tweezers. Like a child begging for a parent not to remove a splinter from their finger, he tried to pull away. Snape held on tightly to the boy's trembling arm.

"These have to come out." He said coldly. He wasn't exactly enjoying this either, but it would be much easier if Draco could hold still. Draco bit down hard on his lower lip as he felt the glass being pulled from his arm. Snape didn't show any emotion as he removed each piece and placed them into a small bucket at his side. The worst part that was that he had to be thorough. He must have stared at Draco's disgustingly mutilated arm for at least an hour before he was done and could move on to the next one.

"So do you want to tell me what happened or make me guess? I assure you my imagination is not nearly creative enough for this sort of thing." He pulled out a rather large piece of blood-red glass from Draco's arm and the boy whimpered.

"Stop being such a prick, it's okay to cry if you want to. Being a man doesn't require as much heartlessness as your father may say." He teased, but it came out sounding cold. He had noticed Draco trying his best not to cry out when it was obvious that he was in pain. Draco smiled slightly at that, and a warm tear slid down his cheek.

"Thank you…" he said humbly as more tears fell from his eyes, "Thank you so much."

* * *

I love sweet moments c: Snape can be nice when he wants to be! Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
